Fishing Contest
Details |items= *10 or more coins *A garlic *A fishing rod and fishing bait (at least 3 of them) *A spade *Red vine worms (obtained during quest) }} Walkthrough Dwarves Can't Fish! *To start this quest speak to either Austri or Vestri. He will tell you about a fishing contest in Hemenster and give you a fishing pass. He will tell you if you get the trophy, he will let you use their pass under the mountain as a shortcut in the future. Dwarves cannot fish well, so it's up to you. Help from the Champion *Head to Hemenster, but stop at Seer's Village and pick up a piece of garlic in the house where you start Elemental Workshop. It respawns on a table, and it will be needed. *Now when you reach the fishing area, enter with your pass, and attempt to catch something with all regular fishing equipment. No matter how hard you try, you will lose the contest. Go talk to Grandpa Jack in the house just north of the gate where the glassblowing pipe respawns. Talk to Grandpa Jack and he will tell you about his fishing experience and such and will tell you how he fishes and wins. The good spot is where the vampire is, and he will also tell you to fish with red vine worms, which can be found in McGrubor's Wood. (Note that you don't have to talk to Grandpa Jack.) *Now grab a spade and go to McGrubor's Wood, located west of Seer's Village. You can find it by following the cart tracks by the fence till you reach a place where you see loose railing in the fence, and squeeze through it. This is on the North side in a little alcove. To walk to the vines quickly click on the teleport icon on the minimap (to the west) and once there click on the shaded region near the far wall. *Once inside, beware of level 44 Guard Dogs, as they will attack you if you get close enough to them. If you are weak, leave or if you have enough run use it. Trek through the forest until you are on the Western side and find a red vine. Use your spade on it and you will collect Red vine worms. Collect them until you have at least 5 to be safe. Winning the Trophy *Exit McGrubor's Wood and go back to Hemenster. Once there show Morris your fishing pass. You need to pay an entrance fee of 5 coins. Do so and you will be ready to go and enter the fishing contest. *Put the garlic into the pipes by the Sinister Stranger. The Sinister Stranger will complain about a horrible smell and you will change places with him. *Once the contest starts, just fish using the red vine worms and wait until the contest ends, you should catch a unique type of fish that you can't catch normally (a giant carp), and that will be the prize winning fish. *After winning the contest, obtain your trophy and give the dwarf the prize you got. Reward *1 Quest Point *2,437 Experience *Access to the White Wolf Mountain shortcut Music Music tracks unlocked: Beyond (after Quest) Trivia *Once the quest is complete, if you try to use anything on the dwarf, he will reply, "Ach! I don't want that!" Category:Quests